Truth Or Dare?
by Molliee
Summary: Hermione decides it'll be fun to play truth or dare on the first weekend back after the war. Secretes come out, dares are done. how will they feel in the morning?- Not a very good summary, It's a Dramione fic! my first ever fanfic!:D rated M for swearing MORE. R
1. Chapter 1 planning

"Ginny?" Hermione called across the Gryffindor table. They were having there dinner on a Friday evening, "What do you say we start the first weekend of our last year with a little fun?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows at her, normally, Goody-two-shoes friend. "What do you have in mind Hermione?"

"Well, we could get a group of Gryffindor's to come to the heads common room and we could play truth or dare? " Hermione grinned when Ginny nodded, "Oh, we'll have to invite some Slytherin's though- because Malfoy is head boy" She added when Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Oh god Hermione, do you think Malfoy would invite Blaise?" Ginny's eyes lit up at the idea. Once Ginny had gotten over Harry, she turned her attention to a very charming Slytherin, named Blaise Zabini. Blaise had been one of the Ex-Death eaters to change over to Harry's side during the war.

"I'll ask him tonight, in the common room. You'll have to get a group of our Gryffindor _friends _and we'll play tomorrow night! I'll go with Malfoy to get drinks and-" Hermione stopped when Ginny raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"Oh, come on Hermione!"Ginny stood and started dragging Hermione out of the main hall and into an empty classroom. She shut the door and cast silencing spell before turning on Hermione. "Hermione, are we best friends?" she looked her friend in the eye.

"Yes, Ginny, of course we are! Why would you ask?" Hermione was a little worried by what Ginny was about to say.

"Then why won't you tell me who you like?!" Ginny exploded. Hermione was shocked at Ginny's outburst.

"Because, Ginny, it's too embarrassing!"

"I'm not going to judge you Hermione! I like a god damn Slytherin, who, may I add, probably doesn't know I exist! How can yours be worse?" she calmed down by the end of her rant.

Hermione looked Ginny straight in the eye "Malfoy" she whispered, hoping her friend wouldn't hear, she did. Ginny's eye widened and her jaw dropped.

"OH. MY. GOD! You couldn't tell me this why?!" Hermione was about to answer but was cut off by Ginny. "Actually, never mind! This is great!" she was beaming. Hermione didn't have one clue about what Ginny was talking about, Ginny then sighed noticing Hermione's confused look. "Talk to you later" Ginny said, with an evil glint in her eye before disappearing towards the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione sighed, she may as well go ask Malfoy, to see if he even wanted to play Truth or Dare with a bunch of Gryffindor's.

On her way, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she bumped into someone, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I was off-" she shut up when she saw who it was. Blaise Zabini, "I'm really sorry Blaise!"

"It's OK, Granger, right? Yeah Draco talks about you a lot, your Head Girl right?" Hermione nodded, her only thought was _'Draco talks about me... a lot?' _"I thought so," Blaise interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, Blaise?" she called when he was about to walk off, "Erm, me and Ginny are planning on playing Truth or Dare tomorrow, with the Gryffindor's, I was just about to ask Malfoy if he wanted to get some Slytherin's to join, do you want to come?" she was a little worried he would laugh in her face.

"Yeah, sounds like fun, are you off to see Draco now?" she nodded, "Great, I was just about to go see him, I'll come with you." They set of towards the Heads common room in silence.

When they got there, Malfoy was asleep, taking up the entire sofa. Blaise motioned for Hermione to sit in the armchair and stay quite. She did so.

Blaise walked up behind the sofa, before jumping over the back and landing straight on Malfoy. Hermione and Blaise burst out laughing when Malfoy screamed like a girl.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ZABINI?!" Malfoy roared at Blaise, only to make him and Hermione laugh even more. "Oh, yeah, hilarious, let's all jump on Draco Malfoy whilst he sleeps!" He grumbled before sitting up. Blaise, who was still laughing, sat next to Malfoy. The both calmed slightly, though Malfoy was still fuming.

"Come on Malfoy, it was only a joke. Anyway, I came here to ask you, if you wanted to get a few Slytherin's to play Truth or Dare with us Gryffindor's?" She smiled at Malfoy. He raised one of his eyebrows at her. "It'll be tomorrow, in here, I've asked Ginny to get some Gryffindor's and they're coming tomorrow night," She couldn't help but notice when Hermione mentioned Ginny Malfoy glanced at Blaise. She carried on anyway; she would get it out of Blaise later. "If you want to join, you and I will get the drinks tomorrow, and since it's a Saturday, and we've both come of age, it'll be easy!" she was grinning now, the thought of spending nearly the whole day with Draco Malfoy was getting to her head.

"Ok, Blaise will get the Slytherin's-" Hermione interrupted Malfoy.

"Nice ones, well, not Slytherin's who hate all of Gryffindor, because, knowing Ginny, she'll persuade, Harry, Ron and Luna (who I know is not a Gryffindor, but she is a close friend) to come. Oh, and heads up, Ginny is match-making everyone, she already has Ron and Luna together-"

"Seriously?!" Blaise, shouted. "Ron and Luna? Really?" Hermione was nodding her head,

"Yes, and she is planning- and please don't yell- Harry and Pansy, and Theo and Daphne, so if you can get Theo, Daphne and Pansy to come, Ginny can work her magic."

"Ok, Potter and Pansy, hm..." Malfoy was in serious thought about the pairings. Suddenly he nodded "Yes, as long as Potter is well behaved it could work."

"Daphne and Theo, defiantly yes, they have liked each other for long enough just no one would admit it." Blaise Grinned, "Granger? What about you and the blood traitor?" He snickered. Hermione was up out of the armchair and had her wand held at Blaise's throat.

"DONT YOU DARE CALL HER THAT BLAISE ZABINI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE OVER ALL THIS BLOOD NONSENCE?!"

"Calm down Hermione, it was only a joke" Malfoy tried to calm Hermione; she did, only because she called her 'Hermione' not 'Granger'.

"It was not a funny joke! If you _dare_ say anything bad about Ginny, _ever_, I _won't_ hesitate to Hex you." She lowered her wand and turned on the platinum haired boy. "Since when did you call me Hermione?"

"I-I don't know," he whispered, "It just slipped out, I'm sorry; I'll carry on calling you Granger, if you want?" He looked her in the eye, knowing it wasn't.

"No, that's not what I meant, it was just the shock. I'd like for us to call each other by our names, Draco" she smiled at the boy standing in front of her. She moved to sit back in the armchair.

"Granger, I'm sorry, It was only a joke, I know it wasn't funny, I'm truly sorry, but please don't tell Ginny I said it or she'll hate me?!" he was begging Hermione.

"I won't." She looked him in the eye to see if he meant what he just said. He was sincerely relived at her words. "But I am going to bed, so Blaise please be gone in an hour, or I'll have to give you a detention. Goodnight Blaise, Goodnight Draco." She nodded and left for her room. Dreams about the next day were flooding her thoughts as she drifted off to a quite slumber.

**A/N... OK, so that was the 1st chapter, hopefully people will read then I'll add the second then third then forth, I only think it needs 4 chapters, unless you guys have some ideas for questions or dare? I'll try to add them in! the second chapter will be the getting alcohol and setting up, so Hermione and Draco... I wanted you to see that Hermione cares for Ginny- hence the Blaise bit- but Blaise isn't sure on his feelings for Ginny, but they will all soon find out. The 3rd chapter will be the game Truth or Dare, then the last I'll be the day after... Please keep reading and reviewing! It'll be a good story I promise! -Mollie x**


	2. Chapter 2 not a good day out

Hermione woke the next day smiling; her dreams had been corrupted by a beautiful grey-eyed boy. She stood, still thinking about the dream, and then decided she would have a nice hot shower, as it was the first weekend of the new school year.

After her shower she got dressed in a red blouse, skinny jeans, a leather jacket and red converses. After the war most young wizards started wearing 'muggle' clothes out to hogsmeade and Diagon Ally. Hermione would rather wear muggle clothing; she hated wearing skirts and robes, anyway.

She made her way into her common room, when she checked the time 10am. _Damn, _she thought, Hermione and Draco had to be at hogsmeade at 11 to get the alcohol. "DRACO!" she yelled, and ran to knock on his door. "Draco, get up! We have to-" Draco opened the door and smirked when she noticed he was already dressed.

"Calm down Hermione, I was dressed before you were even up," he noticed Hermione looking at his outfit "Like what you see, Granger?" He winked at her when she looked up and blushed.

Draco was wearing a blue button-down, denim shirt, Chinos, and some blue vans. He looked very much like a, muggle-bad-boy in her mind, she smirked at the thought.

"You suit muggle clothes," she commented, he raised his eyebrow. "Complement, never mind, we've got to go to the hall for breakfast." She felt the blush spreading to her cheeks.

"Lead on Hermione." He nodded towards the door.

She kept her head down as they walked together towards the great hall. Hermione was thankful when they finally got to the hall. "I'll meet you here after breakfast and we'll go get the drinks, don't forget to tell everyone, who is coming, tonight, at let's say... 9pm." He nodded and they split to sit at their house tables.

Hermione spotted Ginny straight away as she walked down the long table to sit with her friend. Ginny looked up when she heard someone walking near her, "Hi, Hermione, are the Slytherin's coming tonight?"She asked Hermione, who nodded.

"Yes, I've pretty much asked them to get, Pansy, Daphne and Theo to come, Blaise is going to ask them today, whilst Draco and I get the alcohol" She smiled at Ginny.

"Good, I've got, Harry, Luna and Ron! The couples are so going to work! And me with Blaise and You with Malfoy!" Ginny beamed at Hermione. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at how happy Ginny was playing cupid.

"Great, this might be fun" Hermione winked, before grinning again.

"You know, Malfoy keeps looking over here."

Hermione turned and met Draco's gaze for a second before she blushed and looked down. Ginny laughed at this, "I hope you two don't end up being one of those love-sick couples! I can only just handle Ron and Luna" she moaned, but then laughed with Hermione.

"Yeah, don't worry, we won't be!" Hermione laughed,

"Good, what time are we meeting at yours later?"

"9pm, well, that's when I told Draco to tell the Slytherin's."

"Ok, this is going to be a rough night!"

Hermione nodded in agreement, she had always been a lightweight when it came to alcohol, she was sure she would pass out after three drinks.

"Hey, Mione" Ron greeted and sat down next to Ginny.

"Don't call me that stupid name Ronald!" she glared at the boy across the table. He held his arms up in defeat.

"Sorry, _Hermione!" _He exaggerated "I won't say it again, anyway, who's coming tonight?" Hermione looked to Ginny to answer whilst she poured herself some pumpkin juice.

"Me, Hermione, You, Luna, Harry, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott and Malfoy" She smiled.

"Oh, is this a way for you to get the couples together?" He asked.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"You're not that quite, you know? I don't know who the couples are just that you have planned this out." He smirked.

Hermione glanced at her watch, it was quarter to eleven. She got up and told Ron and Ginny were she was going. In the corner of her eye she saw Draco stand up and walk out of the great hall.

"Hey" she said when she saw him leaning against a wall. He nodded to her.

"Are we going to apparate?" he asked Hermione.

"Yes, its lucky Heads can, otherwise we'd have to sneak out."

Draco smirked "Not that it'd be a problem for the Gryffindor Princess, who has been sneaking around with Potter and Weasel since 1st year, would it?" He laughed.

"Shut up Malfoy," she glared.

"Oh, its Malfoy now is it?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yep" she popped the 'p'.

"Well, I like being Draco, it's more like a new me." He smiled at the bushy haired girl, who was still glaring.

"Oh well, Malfoy, I'm sure you'll live." He shook his head.

"Nope" he popped the 'P' like Hermione did. "I don't like it Hermione, it's either Draco or nothing." He looked her in the eye, waiting for her answer.

"Fine, Draco, but shut up." She held out her hand for him to take, he looked at it with his eyebrows raised. "To apparate, I don't want one of us getting lost," He narrowed his eyes, "Don't worry, I'm not going to bite." She grabbed his hand and apparated to hogsmeade.

She started off towards the hogs head, still having Draco's hand in hers. She didn't notice, but he did.

Draco felt a shock flash up his arm when Hermione grabbed his hand, he wondered if she felt it too. Probably not, she apparated to fast to feel anything, but she still had hold of his hand now. Draco was confused, how did he feel about Hermione Granger? The girl he had called a mudblood, and watched his own aunt torture her. He defiantly liked Hermione, she was such a nice person, but was it anymore than just being friends, yes. He did like Hermione in a more than friend's way, but did she like him?

The entered The Hogs head, it wasn't full, but it was a creepy place. Hermione stayed close to Draco, she always felt nervous in here. "Erm, excuse me?" she asked the bartender. He grunted, "May, I have-" why hadn't she thought this through, how much firewhiskey did she need?

"-10 bottles of Firewhiskey." Draco finished for her, one bottle each.

The bartender didn't ask questions, like Hermione thought he would have, he just grunted and put 10 bottles into a bag for them. Draco paid and they were finally on their way out.

"Thank you, I wouldn't have had any idea how much Alcohol to buy, I didn't think about it before." Hermione had let go of Draco hand when the left the pub, she felt slightly disappointed, she enjoyed the feel of his hand in hers.

"It fine," Draco mumbled. He also felt lost without Hermione's warm hand clutched within his own.

They apparated back to Hogwarts, this time separately; Hermione took the Firewhiskey to their common room, whilst Draco went down to the dungeons to see the Slytherin's. Hermione was surprised to see Ginny waiting outside of the portrait hole. "Hey, Gin, you coming in?" The spent the rest of the day chatting, about Hermione's day, which was not how she thought spending some time with Draco would be like. They had barely talked!

At quarter to nine, Draco turned up with the Slytherin's behind him, and at ten to nine, the Gryffindor turned up. They had sat in a circle, around an empty bottle. "I'll spin first" Blaise declared spinning the bottle, it spun four times before landing on Harry, Blaise looked up Grinning, "Truth or Dare, potter?"


	3. Chapter 3 The Game

**A/N- Sorry for the wait, I was trying to think of some good Dares and Questions, plus I've had some family problems, so sorry, but here is the chapter. I've decided to do the chapter in 1****st ****person; it'll say who at the top.**

**HERMIONE**

"Wait" a dreamy voice called out opposite me, Luna Lovegood. She started scrambling through her bag, obviously looking for something. "It's here somewhere!" she kept looking, some of the Slytherin's were giving her funny looks, I glared at them. "Ah-hah!" She pulled out a bottle of Veritaserum: A Truth Potion.

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed, "Where on earth did you get that?!"

"Oh, I made the best potion in class, and Professor Slughorn gave me this as reward, I thought I might as well use it for fun" she shrugged and smiled.

"I suggest everyone drink some now, so we wall answer any questions truthfully. It lasts 1 hour, I say there is more than enough for us to drink twice, depending how long we decide to play." Ron said, taking the bottle of Luna and drinking a bit before passing it on.

I hesitated before drinking, "Are you sure it's safe?" I asked a little nervous,

"Just drink it, Granger, we don't have all day," Blaise smirked at my glare, I drank it anyway.

"Ok, so we've all had some, Potter, Truth or Dare?" Blaise asked.

"Erm, Truth." Harry answered, looking a little worried.

Ginny's eyes lit up, she was sat next to Blaise, so she whispered in his ear a question. The way Blaise's grin got bigger, made me feel scared for Harry.

"So, Potter, if you drank Poly Juice potion and turned into a girl, would you, shall we say, pleasure yourself? Wait, before you answer, it's either that question- which is mine, or Ginny's question? Which is, if you had to date either Pansy, or Hermione who would it be?" ME?! But Harry is like my brother. I swear I'll kill Ginny!

"Erm, I'll answer Ginny's question, and it'd be Pansy, Hermione is like my sister!"Harry smiled at me, i returned it.

Harry spun the bottle and it landed on Theo, "Truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"Dare" Theo grinned,

"Ok, I dare you to tell us who you fancy?" Harry winked at Ginny.

"Daphne Greengrass," He blurted out, before realising it. They both blushed and Blaise was laughing. "Shut it, Zabini!" Theo snapped.

He spun the bottle and it landed on Ginny. "Truth or Dare, Weasley?"

"Truth" she smiled kindly, to show she has done nothing wrong.

"Ok, what's the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you?" Ginny blushed furiously. I started laughing, remembering when Ginny and I played it last time, and I asked her that. "What's so funny?"

"Her... Her embar- embarrassing... Mo-moment!" I managed between laughter.

"It was, like, when I was 7 or 8," She started when I had finished laughing, "I was wearing my new- white- dress, it was Fred and George's birthday," she stopped when Ron started laughing.

"Oh- I remember it now!" he gasped.

"Anyway, I didn't know where we were going; it was a surprise for all the kids, so we ended up at some adventure play ground thing, a muggle one. I was climbing a rock wall, without a harness, and slipped, luckily my dress got caught to slow down the fall, unluckily, it ripped." Nearly everyone was laughing now, Ginny sighed "that's not the worst part; I landed on one of Fred and Georges friend, who I had a huge crush on. He helped me up, but then I realised I had a ripped dress, showing my underwear. I ran away and mum fixed my dress, but whenever I saw him, he started laughing at me. So I had a tantrum and mum took me home." Ginny was as red as her hair!

"WOW!" Blaise called out through chuckles.

When everyone had finally calmed down, Ginny spun the bottle, it landed on me. "Oh no!" I mumbled, my eyes were pleading that Ginny would be kind.

"Whatever do you mean, Hermione?" she asked in a fake- sweet voice.

"Please, Gin, please be nice!" I was literally begging. I didn't like that evil glint she had]' in her eye.

"Of course, Mi, Truth or Dare?"

I sighed, may as well get it over with. "Dare" I narrowed my eyes as Ginny's lit up.

"Perfect, I dare you to... sit on your crushes lap for the rest of the game!" She was grinning now. I closed my eyes, so I wouldn't look at Draco, _FUCK!_

**DRACO**

She closed her eyes; I couldn't help but wonder who she likes! A big part of me hopes that it's me.

She stood up, slowly, and opened her eyes. She glanced around the circle, I was opposite her, and I thought her eyes landed on me for a millisecond longer, but I couldn't be sure. She took a deep breath, and walked across the circle and sat on my lap.

Shocked, was one way to describe how I, and everyone else was feeling. Happy, thankful, relived, shocked, smug, excited, shocked and happy, were a few others- just for me. _Me... Me! She likes me!_ Hermione Granger likes Draco Malfoy. I could have screamed this from the top of the astronomy tower, but I was comfy where I was. I snaked my arms around her waist, I could feel her blush radiating of her.

I was smirking and grinning like an idiot, I was just so happy!

Hermione reached over and spun the bottle, it landed on Daphne, she smiled at Hermione and said "Truth" before Hermione could ask. Hermione shrugged.

"Erm, even though Ginny is a asshole, we have a plan, so who do you fancy?" Hermione smiled.

Daphne blushed and looked down, she muttered something that sounded like 'Theo', "I'm sorry, we didn't quite here that, speak up" Hermione tease leaning closer. Most people laughed at this, Daphne glared but was suppressing a smile.

"Theodore Nott" she blushed even more. Theo's mouth fell into an 'O' then he grinned. He moved to sit by Daphne and held her hand. She smiled at him. You could hear a quite 'awww' from the girls.

Daphne spun the bottle, it landed on the weasel, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

Daphne laughed, "I dare you to pick a girl and play 7-minutes-in-heaven, in a broom closet." Weasley shrugged, he grabbed Luna's hand and they left to find a broom closet.

We all sat and talked while waiting for Weasley and Luna to get back...

"So, Hermione," She looked down when I began talking. I lifted her chin to make her look at me, "You like me?" she nodded, "A lot, or a little?"

"Quite a lot actually, you know I wouldn't be answering you if it weren't for that stupid Potion" She pouted, and looked adorable. She giggled,

"_Oh shit, did I say that out loud?!" _She nodded but smiled.

"Thank you"

"Anytime, beautiful, I like you as well" I admitted.

She grinned but before she could reply, Ginny spoke up, "Aw, look at you both! I knew my plan would work!" Hermione looked me in the eye, and smiled, well smirked. She whispered "I have a plan" before turning to look at Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny?" She called, to her friend. "It hasn't been an hour since we took that Veritaserum, has it?" I narrowed my eyes, she knew it hadn't, been yet. Ginny shook her head. "Good, good."

"Hermione, what are you playing at?"

"Whatever do you mean, Ginny?" she mimicked Ginny from before. _Oh. I get it._

"Hermione, this isn't fair! It's not my turn!"

"Oh well, so Blaise," he looked startled when Hermione said his name, "What do you think of Ginny?"

He noticeably gulped. "Erm, she's really nice, and stunning, Funny, but I wouldn't want to get on her bad side, she seems a little evil," he winked, "I think I have a crush on her" he slapped his hands over his mouth shaking his head. He glared at Hermione, "You're evil!" he shouted, in a slightly amused way.

"Oy, Zabini, that's not the way to talk to a beautiful lady!" I snapped, hugging Hermione closer to me.

He fake-coughed, which sounded awfully like 'whipped' I just glared.

"Ginny, who do you fancy, and have fancied for ages?" I asked Ginny, just to make Hermione, and Blaise, happy.

"Blaise, Fucking Potion!" she screamed.

"Really?" Blaise wins the award for the stupidest question to ask someone.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "Obviously, you idiot" she winked at him.

"You know, Ginny, we only have one couple left, shall we help them?" Hermione smiled.

"Yes, Hermione, yes, I think we should. Hey, Harry?"

He narrowed his eyes at the girls. I was happy that Hermione was still in my lap. And now Ginny was in Blaise's lap. Potter nodded to show he was listening.

"If Pansy asked you, would you go out with her?"

"Yes, why?" he scowled, at the potion.

"Pansy," Hermione started, ignoring Potter's question, "Would you go out with Harry if he asked you?"

"Yeah, I like harry" she blushed.

"Do you want to go out with me? Like, be my girlfriend?" Potter asked her.

"Are you asking?" _Oh god, how dumb can she get_.

"YES" Nearly everyone screamed out at the same time. She looked down.

"Yes, Harry, I would like that." She smiled.

"Ah, Ginny, don't you just love playing cupid?" Hermione asked, giggling slightly.

"It is fun, Mi, it is fun" Ginny started gazing into Blaise's eyes.

"Hermione?" I asked

"Yes?"

"When did you start liking me?"

"I don't know when, it was a while ago, I just saw you changed."

"Thank you"

"What for, Draco?"

"Giving me a chance" I ducked down and planted a gentle passionate kiss on her lips.

"Thank you"

"What for, Hermione?" I mimicked

"Kissing me," she smiled "when did you start liking me?

"I must have liked you for a while, but only realised it yesterday" I sighed.

"What is it?"

"I love you, Hermione"

"I love you, Draco" I kissed her again, this time with more love.

The End...

**A/N Yes I know it was fluffy, I was feeling sappy, I hope you like it, I'm not going to bother with more chapters, I wouldn't know what to write, so I thought I'd leave it here. **


End file.
